


Entreat Me Not to Leave You

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rab spies on his older brother and his bride-to-be, and gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entreat Me Not to Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Wolfish_cat for this one. As soon as I showed her the list of prompts I had to choose from, she and Ro gifted me with this bunny. I’ve never managed to write these two in a fic before, just RP, so this is…experimental. Hopefully in a good way. I think. Or as good as it can be with these two… Title taken from [this wedding vows website](%E2%80%9Dhttp://www.myweddingvows.com/traditional-wedding-vows/exchange-of-vows%E2%80%9D). A bit sappy, but… eh. It works. Huge thank yous to both Wolfish_cat and Ceria for all the help with this. It’s a far better fic than I likely would have come up with without their help.

Sometimes Rabastan wondered if his brother even bothered thinking about what he wanted out of life for himself any more. Between their parents’ insistence that he marry, and Bellatrix Black, who, despite the fact that they had been nearly engaged for months now, still took every opportunity to flirt with Macnair, Rab had begun to wonder if any of his brother’s spine remained.

The party their mother had decided to host had been her way of celebrating that Rodolphus finally conceded to their wishes and asked Bellatrix to marry him. Rab wondered why he’d bothered to attend at all. Except that everyone knew how he idolized his brother. It would be unseemly not to show in some manner. Hell, it would be unseemly not to show even if they hated each other. He knew that. But still…bile rose in his throat every time someone raised their glasses to toast the ‘happy couple.’

Rab couldn’t help wishing that it were any time other than summer so he could have used school as an excuse not to attend, but of course, his mother had waited to host the gala until all the family could be there for Rodolphus. So instead, he was stuck here, trying to pretend to be happy for his brother. He sighed and sipped at his champagne, wishing he had something slightly stronger to drink, then caught a glimpse of someone heading out into the gardens—Ro. And Bella. Rab sneered. He wasn’t allowing that bitch to hurt his brother. Not if he could help it.

He set his glass on the table he’d been sulking beside and moved to follow, though he kept several paces behind them the entire way, staying concealed behind bushes and trees. Occasionally he caught snatches of their conversation as they walked along the paths, their two dark heads close together.

“…It’s just North of the Scottish border, and we’ll have plenty of room…”

Rab seethed. They were going to live at their ancestral manor? How could Ro _do_ that?

“…Not fond of white. What do you think of purple?”

This came from Bella, which made Rab snort, though he did try to keep it silent. More likely she _couldn’t_ wear white. He couldn’t imagine Bellatrix Black had ever been innocent or virginal. More likely, she’d combust if anything approaching purity touched her skin.

“…Perhaps October? I do love the season…”

So soon? But they’d only just announced their engagement! It was too much! And Rab would be in school. Two more years to go. Two years in which that…witch…could wrap Ro up so tight that he’d never be free of her again. He couldn’t allow that!

“No!”

The couple turned in surprise. Bella’s shock quickly turning to bemusement, and Ro’s to annoyance. “Rab…what are you…?”

“No! You can’t marry while I’m at school! You can’t!”

Bella’s lips quivered a bit at this, and Rab knew she was barely holding back a laugh, but he didn’t care. He focused on his brother. “I don’t care what she’s done to convince you,” he said, and had he not been so upset, he might have been horrified to hear how whiny that sounded. “You have to wait until I can at least _be_ there!” And preferably only _after_ he’d left Hogwarts, so he’d have more time to convince Ro he didn’t need to do this, no matter what their parents said.

Ro raised an eyebrow at him, then, ignoring his words for a moment, turned to Bella. “Will you excuse us, Bella? It seems my brother is having…issues.”

Giggling wasn’t something Bella did often, and Rab was glad of it, for the sound was like a cross between breaking glass and fingernails on a chalkboard. “If you wish, Rodolphus, dear. Besides, I believe I promised Walden a dance…” She stretched up on her toes, kissing Ro’s cheek, then brushed by Rab with a smirk and a swish of black taffeta, and made her way down the path back to the house.

As soon as she was out of sight, Rab advanced on his brother, but before he could say anything, Ro caught his arms, then glared down at him. “What is your problem? It is not as though it will happen tomorrow, Rab.”

“October is only four months away! Less! This month is half over, Ro! You promised!” Ro had said he would allow Rab to be his best man when he did get married. It was a poor second, but something, at least. And he wasn’t about to let _her_ take away the one thing Ro could give him publicly.

Struggling visibly with his temper, Ro placed his hand on Rab’s shoulder, steering him to a bench, and pushing him to sit down, though he himself remained standing. “Perhaps if you hadn’t been eavesdropping, you might have heard the _whole_ conversation, Rab. Not _this_ October. She wants me to do something first.” Ro looked wary, but settled next to his brother with a sigh. “And since it means I have a few more years…”

“ _Do_ something? Like what?” Rab wracked his brain for what sort of thing Bellatrix Black might ask of a suitor. “She’s not having you build her a Manor of her own or something, is she?”

Ro shook his head, not meeting Rab’s eyes. “No. Nothing like that. It’s politics, Rab. That’s all.”

Oh. That. Rab had never cared for politics. If it didn’t relate directly to him, why should he care? But that didn’t mean he was ignorant of the implication. “You’re joining them, then?” he asked, his voice low.

Meeting his eyes, Ro nodded. “I have to, Rab. She’s insistent upon it if I want her as my bride, and you know father insists on this match. The Blacks are…”

“A stuck-up bunch of prigs, Ro!” Rab cried, jumping to his feet. “You don’t have to answer to her!”

Ro rose as well, his eyes glinting. “No. I don’t. But I have to answer to this family, Rab. You don’t understand. I have responsibility. To father and mother and to you. To make sure that we rise as high as we can. To continue the line. And to keep _Him_ from thinking us blood-traitors. This isn’t a fight we can afford to lose, Rab.” His voice was harder by the end of his little speech, but his words served only to enflame Rab.

“I never asked you to! I don’t want you wasting yourself on others Ro! You know that! And if mother and father do? Fuck them! This is your life, Ro, not theirs!”

Ro’s eyes sparked again, and anyone else likely would have backed off at that. But not Rab, who apparently hadn’t finished his tirade. “And _never_ tell me you’re doing this for me, Ro. You know what I want from you, and you know this sure as hell isn’t it!”

That was the last straw for Ro. He grabbed Rab’s arms once more, but this time, he pushed Rab against the garden wall behind the bench. “No, it isn’t. I’m only good for one thing, aren’t I?” Before Rab could answer, his brother’s lips were covering his, and he gasped into the kiss, pressing back against him. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. After all, the two had been lovers for many years.

He was pulled out of these musings when Ro pulled away. Rab tried to follow, but his arms had gotten caught on something. He tugged at them, impatient to get to his brother, then looked down to see what was wrong when he still couldn’t free himself. His wrists had been bound to the wall with vines. They weren’t tight, but strong enough that he couldn’t break their hold. Ro had managed to fasten his wrists against the wall while he’d been distracted. He glared up at his brother. “Let me go!”

“No.”

Now there was a word Rab couldn’t ever recall his brother saying to him before. Ro might as well have slapped him. His cheeks stung the same at the word. “No? What…”

“You heard me, Rab. Don’t act like you don’t understand.” He was fumbling in his pockets for something.

Rab growled. “Don’t you ignore me!”

Ro just snorted at that. They both knew that Ro had never been able to ignore his brother in his life.

“I said…”

“I heard you. I have nothing to add, Rab.” He’d found what he was looking for. Gloves. The leather sort Rab gave him every Christmas so that he could steal them the next summer and take them with him to Hogwarts, so he would have something of Ro with him at all times. “Well…had nothing,” he said as he pulled them on. “I think it’s time you learned that not everything is about you, Rab. You’re sixteen. You won’t always get your way.”

“What is that supposed to mean? I don’t…” Ro was reaching for the knife he always had concealed in his belt and Rab couldn’t help but feel nervous at that, the rest of his tantrum dying unspoken on his tongue. He shifted, watching his brother’s hands as he drew out the knife. “What…are you doing?”

Ro held the knife up to examine it, and Rab shivered as the edge of the blade caught the moonlight. “R-Ro?”

Ro’s eyes met his, but he said nothing, and Rab’s eyes widened as the knife blade drew closer. His breath caught in his throat when the blade began to slice through his favorite shirt and trousers. “Wait! Stop…Ro!” His voice was panicked, cracking, but he had to do something to stop him, didn’t he?

The knife didn’t stop, though, and they both watched as the last bit of cloth slid to the ground, then Rab glared up at his brother. “Mother’s going to kill you.”

Ro smirked, moving a step closer. “Not me. You.”

Though he wanted to protest that, it slowly dawned on Rab that his brother was right. After all, there was no way he’d jeopardize what little time they might have together by telling her just why his new robes were in such bad shape. Which meant that she would assume he’d been out here playing with someone he didn’t want her knowing about, like the youngest Black, and punish him accordingly.

This was Ro’s plan, then? To get mother to punish him for something Ro had done to him? “So…you going to call her then? Say you found me this way in the garden?” he snarled.

“Why would I do that, Rab? It would be silly to waste a perfectly good…” He reached out with one gloved hand and tweaked at a nipple, causing Rab to arch a little into the pain, “…opportunity like this.” He was leaning closer now, and Rab could feel his breath on his cheek, his neck… He shivered.

“I…thought this wasn’t…” Rab swallowed thickly as Ro’s hand shifted to play with the other nipple now, the feeling of his leather-covered fingers making Rab have to bite back the moans that threatened to escape. “Ah….bout me?” he managed with a gasp.

“Oh, but it’s not, little brother,” Ro said with a chuckle. “This is about me. And what _I_ want…” Rab shuddered as he felt the flat of the blade press against the first nipple, and while he’d never been afraid of pain before, this scared him. They’d never used knives on each other. And Rab had always known Ro would stop if he wanted. There was no such safety net here. Ro was too angry.

“You can’t! You wouldn’t dare!” he said, but he could hear the panic in his voice, and his voice had cracked again just slightly as he spoke. He tried to ignore it, struggling to free his wrists once more, but Ro chuckled again, and Rab knew his brother had heard it, too.

“Ah, but you’re mine, aren’t you? Always throwing yourself at me…”

“I do not!” Rab growled back at him.

“No? Are you sure about that, little brother?” His hand moved lower, leather-clad fingers encircling a very rigid cock, and drawing another gasp from him at the touch. Still, better that than moaning like some needy slut. “Some part of you seems to love it…”

Ro’s eyes met Rab’s, and the smirk he wore told Rab he wasn’t going to enjoy what followed. Then the knife was gone, and for a moment, he breathed a sigh of relief. Until a sharp, hot pain dragged along his ribcage just below the nipple the blade had been playing over. “Ah! Fuck!”

“Shhh…” Ro put a finger to his lips. “You wouldn’t want anyone walking in on this, would you?”

“Ro…you can’t…”

Narrowed eyes met this statement. “You know, Rab, I’m really sick of hearing you tell me what I can and can’t do. I get that enough from mother and father.”

Rab felt the flat of the blade move lower over his abdomen with these words, and then it was scraping ever so lightly right next to his cock. “Ro…please!” His voice cracked again, but there was absolutely no way he could prevent that now. Not with Ro’s blade so close to such a sensitive spot.

Perhaps Ro had been waiting for the word, perhaps it changed his mind…but whatever it was, lips crashed down on Rab’s, and the knife disappeared. The kiss didn’t last long, though. Ro pulled back, and his eyes seared into Rab’s, his hand clutching the back of his neck possessively. “You’re mine. Do you understand?”

Rab nodded, right then, the fear and arousal sweeping through him kept him from being able to understand fully. He just knew he needed. And that if he didn’t get what he was craving soon, he would die.

But Ro seemed to be in no hurry. His head dipped down to lick at the trickle of blood from the cut he’d made, his tongue smearing the red fluid across his lips before kissing Rab once more, pressing his blood-coated tongue into his brother’s mouth. The taste of it was intoxicating, and Rab couldn’t hold back the moans any longer. He hated not being able to touch his brother. “Let me go. Want to touch you,” he breathed when Ro broke the kiss.

“No,” Ro said, smirking. Rab’s eyes never left his, but Ro’s hands had disappeared, and the soft popping sound of buttons told him full well just what his brother was doing, so the shock of flesh on flesh wasn’t as much of a surprise as it might have otherwise been. It still made him shiver, though, and he stretched out his neck, trying to get his brother to kiss him once more.

Ro didn’t bother. His hands were back now, settling on Rab’s hips and lifting him up until his legs circled Ro’s waist. “Going to fuck you, little brother. Make you scream. So that you never forget who you belong to.” And then he did kiss Rab again, devouring his tongue and lips as though they hadn’t had a full six-course meal earlier for supper.

Whispering a familiar spell against Rab’s lips, Ro waited no longer than that to press up into him, and Rab cried out, his body going rigid at the intrusion. It had been a while. Sure, he had other lovers while he was at school, but then _he_ was the one who did the fucking. Only Ro was allowed this; an unspoken promise between them. Ro groaned at the tightness, his eyes opening to meet Rab’s. “Mine,” he growled, and before Rab could answer, he pulled back, thrusting into him again, harder this time. Rab screamed, arching against him, then panted as he tried to relax into the punishing thrusts. His cock, which had wilted just a bit at the first, slightly painful thrust, soon became quite interested in the proceedings once more.

Usually, Rab was the more aggressive of the two when they had sex. Taunting his brother into taking what he wanted, then clawing at him and biting him as they fucked. This time, everything was different. Ro took. His lips devoured Rab’s mouth and neck, his fingers seeking out the most sensitive spots to make Rab writhe for him. But never once did he touch his cock. And soon Rab was getting desperate.

“Ro…damn it…ah! Need…” Lips cut off the rest of the demands, and Ro’s thrusts increased, catching his prostate and making his back arch even as he wailed into his brother’s mouth, stars bursting behind his closed eyelids.

Ro’s hips twisted a bit, and then he was the one crying out into Rab’s mouth, and Rab could feel the pulses of his brother’s cock inside him. He couldn’t hold back the whimper at the feeling, even though it made his cheeks flush. “Ro…please…” The kiss softened, and then there were fingers around his cock, gently coaxing his own orgasm from him, his body twisting with the intensity of it. Then he was sagging against his brother, panting, his cheek pressed to Ro’s chest. “Fuck.”

The rumble of Ro’s chuckle echoed through his chest. It was almost comforting. Almost. Rab looked up at his brother. “Are you going to let me go _now_?”

Ignoring the question for a moment, Ro helped him steady himself on his feet once more before fastening his own trousers and casting cleaning spells on them both. Then he looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know…”

“Ro!” Rab tugged at his wrists, more worried now than he had been before the sex. “Let me go!”

“I don’t think so,” Ro seemed to decide on the spot. “Not just yet, anyway. You look so…edible this way. And you’re so pliable, too,” he added with a smirk.

“Fucking…See how pliable I am when I get free!” Rab growled.

Ro just tisked, shaking his head. “Now, that’s no way to convince me to release you, little brother. Besides…I have guests to see to. And you weren’t really enjoying the party, were you? I’ll just see everyone home, and then come back and retrieve you later, shall I? Should I bring a robe?” he asked, looking far too pleased with himself.

The prospect of being left out there naked until near dawn, when the last of their guests would finally leave, made Rab’s throat close, but he managed to keep his horror at the idea from showing on his face—he hoped. “You wouldn’t dare. What if someone saw me?”

His brother just smirked. “I suppose you’ll have to be very quiet, then, won’t you, little brother?” He grinned. Then he raised his wand and Rab felt the wash of magic over him. Probably some sort of see-me-not spell. Before he could ask, Ro’s lips were on his once more. Then he pulled away. “Be good,” he said, smiling softly. And then he was walking back towards the house, Rab’s cries ignored as though they were nothing more than the calls of the night birds in the trees.


End file.
